1956
1955 1956 1957 Events * FBI launches COINTELPRO. * Tunisia wins independence. * John D. Rockefeller 3rd founds the Asia Society. * China's population is 628.28 million. * Dr. Humphrey Ormond coins the word "psychedelic." * Allen Ginsberg publishes Howl and Other Poems. * Forbidden Planet is released. * Obviously derivative, first Invasion of the Body Snatchers is released. * Kenji Mizoguchi releases Street of Shame. * Arthur C. Clarke publishes The City and the Stars. Timeline January * January 30: Guy Mollet is named French Prime Minister. Furture French President Francois Mitterand becomes Justice Minister. Maurice Bourges-Maunoroy becomes Defense Minister. February * February 1: Guy Mollet is sworn in as the penultimate Prime Minsiter of the French Fourth Republic. * February 6: General Catroux asked to resign as French Minister Resident in Algeria when expresses support for decolonization. * February 6: University of Alabama denies admission to Autherine Lucy because of his race. * Evening to early morning February 24-25: Nikita Khruschev delivers "secret speech" to the XXth Congress of the CPSU denouncing the crimes of Joseph Stalin. * February 27: Republican U.S. President Dwight David Eisnhower announces he will seek a second term. At the time he refuses to name Richard M. Nixon as his running-mate. March * March 1: Federal Hourly Minimum Wage is raised from $.75 to $1.00 an hour. * March 5: Georgians commemorate the third anniversary of Stalin's death in Tbilisi. Other Soviet citizens do not. * March 6: Crowd of Georgians in Tbilisi chants Dideba did Stalins or "Long Live Stalin." Ironic since he had been dead for three years. * March 23: Future MEP Graham Watson is born in Rothesay, Scotland. April * April 16: "Air Power" hearings in the U.S. Senate to investigate the fictional "bomber gap." May * May 1: Bombay is reorganized to create the Indian states of Maharashtra and Gujarat. June * June 4: U.S. CIA releases text of Nikita Khruschev's "secret speech" to the XXth Congress of the CPSU denouncing the crimes of Joseph Stalin. July * July: Gamel Abdel Nasser government of Egypt nationalizes the Suez Canal. August * August 17: John F. Kennedy loses bid for the Democratic nomination as Vice President. September * September 30: Algerian nationalist terror bombings in Algiers at the Milk Bar on rue d'Isly and at the Cafeteria on the rue Michelet. October * October: New York Yankees win the World Series. * October: Israeli military summarily executes 48 Palestinian laborers in Kafr Kassim for unknowingly violating a curfew imposed 30 minutes previously. * Octobet 7: In Rouen, French rappeles, or soldiers who had served their time in the military but had been "called back" to fight in the colonial war in Algerian refuse to leave their barracks in protest. Forced onto trucks and trains at gunpoint. * October 22: French military violate international law by "hijacking" of an Air Maroc D.C. 3 carrying Algerian F.L.N. revolutionary leader Ben Bella and New York Times reporter Tom Bradley when they order it to land in French colonial Algerian territory rather than its proper destination. * October 28: Future Shi'a Islamist firebrand, nuclear fetishist and Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad or محمود احمدی‌نژاد is born. November * November 3: Israeli military kills 275 Palestinian civilians in Khan Yunis and a nearby refugee camp. * November 4: Suez Expedition: British, French and Israeli military units occupy the Suez Canal. The US and Soviet Union force them to withdraw. * November 4: Soviet troops invade Hungary in response to anti-Soviet demonstrations and democratic reforms led by Prime Minister Imre Nagy. * November 6: Dwight David Eisenhower is reelected U.S. President in a landslide of nearly 60%. * November 12: Israeli military kills 275 Palestinian civilians in Rafah refugee camp. * November 15: French Gen. Raoul Salan arrives in Algiers to direct the colonial war. December * December 21: Montgomery Bus Boycott ends. * December 30: Pied Noir settler protest in Algiers turns into a murderous riot and innocent Arab bystanders are lynched.